1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character information processing device for printing or transfer printing of at least one line of an input character string on a printing medium or a transfer medium having a size limited at least in the direction of width thereof, which can be applied e.g. to a tape printing apparatus or a stamp making apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The tape printing apparatus prints at least one line of a string of entered characters (including symbols and pictographic characters) on a continuous tape as required, and manually or automatically cuts off a printed portion of the tape for delivery. In view of various uses of the printed portion thus cut off (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d), tape printing apparatuses recently available are capable of printing even a plurality of lines of a character string on a tape to form a label. Further, from the nature or use of labels, the character string is often printed by setting a different character size to each line thereof.
As manners of designation of character sizes (character size designation modes) for the plurality of lines, one of the tape printing apparatuses recently available has two kinds of a xe2x80x9ccharacter size-entrusting modexe2x80x9d, and a xe2x80x9cline count-dependent relative size combination modexe2x80x9d.
The xe2x80x9ccharacter size-entrusting modexe2x80x9d is a mode in which the tape printing apparatus automatically determines the character size of each line without being instructed by the user. In the first kind of this mode (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cauto-with-ease modexe2x80x9d; also denoted as xe2x80x9ceasy modexe2x80x9d in the drawings), based on information of the number or count of lines of an input character string, the width of a tape loaded in the apparatus, and the number of characters of each line, the character size of each line is determined such that the printed lines have approximately the same length irrespective of the number or count of characters of each line. In the second kind of this mode (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cuniform modexe2x80x9d), based on information of the number or count of lines of an input character string, and the width of a tape loaded in the apparatus, the character size of each line is set to an identical size.
FIGS. 7A and 7B show labels formed by printing an identical character string, with character sizes thereof designated in the xe2x80x9cauto-with-ease modexe2x80x9d (FIG. 7A), and in the xe2x80x9cuniform modexe2x80x9d (FIG. 7B), respectively.
The xe2x80x9cline count-dependent relative size combination modexe2x80x9d is a mode in which the user designates a combination of relative character sizes for lines of an input character string, and the apparatus converts the relative character sizes to absolute ones based on information of the width of a tape loaded in the apparatus and so forth. For instance, when the number of lines of an input character string is three, the user selects and sets one of combinations of relative character sizes of the respective lines, such as xe2x80x9cSAMExc3x973xe2x80x9d (identical size for all of three lines), xe2x80x9cSSLxe2x80x9d (Small+Small+Large), xe2x80x9cSLLxe2x80x9d (Small+Large+Large), xe2x80x9cLSSxe2x80x9d (Large+Small+Small), or xe2x80x9cLLSxe2x80x9d (Large+Large+Small), and the tape printing apparatus converts the relative character sizes to absolute ones based on the width of a tape and so forth. That is, in this mode, the character sizes of lines of a character string are semi-automatically set.
As described above, there are various manners of designating the character sizes of lines of a character string, and hence in the conventional tape printing apparatuses, they are designated or changed from menu screens.
Of course, the default mode is fixed. One of the conventional tape printing apparatus uses the xe2x80x9cauto-with-ease modexe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cuniform modexe2x80x9d (one of the two kinds of the xe2x80x9ccharacter size-entrusting modexe2x80x9d) as the default mode thereby permitting the tape printing apparatus to deal with the setting of character sizes even when the user does not intentionally designate the character sizes (relative ones) of lines of an input character string.
It should be noted that the designation of a character size of each line involves determination or setting of line pitches and margins at lateral ends of a tape (so-called xe2x80x9couter frame widthxe2x80x9d), and hence may be called a designation of layout of characters (also referred to as xe2x80x9ccharacter layoutxe2x80x9d).
Further, as an attribute defining the layout of characters, in addition to the character size attribute of each line, there is a layout attribute. That is, the user is allowed to designate one from the options of xe2x80x9cforward alignmentxe2x80x9d in which positions of characters at respective forward ends of lines are aligned and character pitches of the respective lines are each determined based on a character size set thereto, xe2x80x9crearward alignmentxe2x80x9d in which positions of characters at respective rearward ends of lines are aligned and character pitches of the respective lines are each determined based on a character size set thereto, xe2x80x9ccenter alignmentxe2x80x9d in which positions of characters at respective centers of lines are aligned and character pitches of the respective lines are each determined based on a character size set thereto, and xe2x80x9cuniform layoutxe2x80x9d in which positions of characters at the forward end of lines and positions of characters at the rearward end of lines are aligned and character pitches of the respective lines are each determined such that the characters are arranged with uniform character pitch or spacing. In the conventional tape printing apparatus, such layout attributes are also designated or changed from menu screens.
Further, there are other attributes which are not related to the character layout but designated or changed from menu screens. For instance, typeface attributes (e.g. Mincho typeface, Gothic typeface, and the like), and character modification attributes (italic, outline, etc.), are also designated or changed from menu screens.
As described above, there are many kinds of character size-related attributes, and hence the menu screens are made hierarchical in practice, so that the operation for changing one menu screen for a character size-related attribute to another for another character size-related attribute is troublesome.
Further, for beginning users, it is difficult to determine which is the best combination of relative sizes for lines, and therefore, most users prefer to select the xe2x80x9ccharacter size-entrusting modexe2x80x9d. However, since there are two kinds of this mode, users often desire to make a change between them. This change is also made via one of the aforementioned menu screens which are hierarchical, and hence the operation required therefor is troublesome.
Similarly, the layout attribute, typeface attribute, and character modification attribute are also changed via respective menu screens therefor, and requires troublesome operations.
These inconveniences are encountered not only when the tape printing apparatus is used but also when other character information processing apparatuses (e.g. stamp making apparatus) which involves setting of various kinds of character size attributes for each line, various kinds of layout attributes, etc.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a character information processing apparatus which is easy to operate in changing a setting of a predetermined attribute concerning the character layout or each single character of a character string (character size attribute of each line, layout attribute, typeface attribute, character modification attribute, and the like).
It is a second object of the invention to provide a character information processing apparatus which permits present settings of predetermined attributes concerning the character layout or each single character of a character string to be correctly grasped, thereby permitting proper judgement of necessity of modification or confirmation of the resulting modification.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a character information processing apparatus for printing at least one line of an input character string on a printing medium having a size limited at least in width thereof. the character information processing apparatus comprising:
attribute information storage means for storing information of settings concerning at least one attribute of a first kind of predetermined attributes concerning a layout of characters of the input character string and a second kind of predetermined attributes which can be set to the characters of the input character string on character-by-character basis, in a manner correlating the information of the settings with the input character string;
first modification process-starting means for generating a first instruction signal to start a modification process for modifying the information of the settings;
first information modification means responsive to the first instruction signal generated by the first modification process-starting means, for modifying the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means by using menu screens containing, as menu options, information of all settings which can be set to the first kind of the predetermined attributes and the second kind of the predetermined attributes;
second modification process-starting means for generating a second instruction signal for directly instructing modification of the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means; and
second information modification means responsive to the second instruction signal generated by the second modification process-starting means, for modifying the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means according to a cyclic order assigned to a plurality of settings of the first kind of the predetermined attributes and the second kind of the predetermined attributes.
Preferably, the cyclic order is assigned to a plurality of settings of part of the first kind of the predetermined attributes and the second kind of the predetermined attributes, and if the information of settings concerning the at least one attribute stored in the attribute information storage means includes information of a setting of the part of the first kind and the predetermined attributes of the second kind when the second modification process-starting means generates the second instruction signal, the second information modification means changes the setting of the part to a next setting in the cyclic order.
More preferably, when the second modification process-starting means generates the second instruction signal, if it is impossible to change the information of the settings such that the information of the settings includes information of the next setting in the cyclic order, the second information modifications means does not execute modification of the information of the settings.
Preferably, the character information processing apparatus includes print image-updating means for updating an image for printing displayed in combination with a character entry screen immediately before any one of the first modification process-starting means and the second modification process-starting means generates a corresponding one of the first instruction signal and the second instruction signal, in accordance with modification of the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means carried out by a corresponding one of the first modification means and the second modification means in response to the corresponding one of the first instruction signal and the second instruction signal.
To attain the first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a character information processing apparatus for printing at least one line of an input character string on a printing medium having a size limited at least in width thereof, the character information processing apparatus comprising:
attribute information storage means for storing information of settings concerning at least one attribute of a first kind of predetermined attributes concerning a layout of characters of the input character string and a second kind of predetermined attributes which can be set to the characters of the input character string on character-by-character basis, in a manner correlating the information of the settings with the input character string;
first modification process-starting means for generating a first instruction signal to start a modification process for modifying the information of the settings;
first information modification means responsive to the first instruction signal generated by the first modification process-starting means, for modifying the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means by using menu screens containing, as menu options, information of all settings which can be set to the first kind of the predetermined attributes and the second kind of the predetermined attributes;
a plurality of second modification process-starting means corresponding respectively to at least part of settings concerning the first kind of the predetermined attributes and the second kind of the predetermined attributes, for generating respective second instruction signals for directly instructing modification of the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means; and
second information modification means responsive to any one of the second instruction signals generated by a corresponding one of the plurality of second modification process-starting means, for modifying the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means such that the information of the settings includes information of a setting corresponding to the corresponding one of the plurality of second modification process-starting means.
Preferably, when the corresponding one of the plurality of second modification process-starting means generates the any one of the plurality of second instruction signals, if it is impossible to change the information of the settings such that the information of the settings includes information of the setting corresponding to the corresponding one of the plurality of second modification process-starting means, the second information modifications means does not execute modification of the information of the settings.
Preferably, the character information processing apparatus includes a plurality of indicators corresponding to a plurality of settings each of which can be set by the second information modification means, and lighting means for, when the second information modification means has modified the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means, lighting at least one of the plurality of indicators corresponding to settings resulting from the modification.
Preferably, the information of the settings concerning the at least one attribute includes information of designation of a character size for each line.
More preferably, a plurality of settings concerning a predetermined attribute each of which can be set by the second information modification means includes a setting in which character sizes for lines are automatically designated such that all of the lines have substantially the same length when the lines are printed on the printing medium, and a setting in which the character sizes for the lines are automatically set to an identical character size.
Preferably, the information of the settings concerning the at least one attribute includes information of designation concerning a layout attribute of characters on a corresponding line of the input character string.
Preferably, the information of the settings concerning the at least one attribute includes information of designation concerning a typeface attribute of each character of the input character string.
Preferably, the information of the settings concerning the at least one attribute includes information of designation concerning a character modification attribute of each character of the input character string.
Preferably, the character information processing apparatus includes print image-updating means for updating an image for printing displayed in combination with a character entry screen immediately before any one of the first modification process-starting means and the plurality of second modification process-starting means generates a corresponding one of the first instruction signal and the plurality of second instruction signals, in accordance with modification of the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means carried out by a corresponding one of the first modification means and the second modification means in response to the corresponding one of the first instruction signal and the plurality of second instruction signals.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a character information processing apparatus for printing at least one line of an input character string on a printing medium having a size limited at least in width thereof, the character information processing apparatus comprising:
layout attribute information storage means for storing information of settings concerning at least part of predetermined attributes concerning a layout of characters of the input character string, in a manner correlating the information of the settings with the input character string;
modification process-starting means for generating an instruction signal to start a modification process for modifying the information of the settings;
information modification means responsive to the instruction signal generated by the modification process-starting means, for modifying the information of the settings stored in the attribute information storage means by using menu screens containing, as menu options, information of all possible settings which can be set to the predetermined attributes concerning the layout of the characters of the input character string;
a plurality of indicators corresponding respectively to a plurality of settings of the predetermined attributes concerning the layout; and
lighting means for lighting, when the information of the settings includes information of settings corresponding to any of the plurality of settings, lighting corresponding ones of the plurality of indicators.
To attain the second object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a character information processing apparatus for printing at least one line of an input character string on a printing medium having a size limited at least in width thereof, the character information processing apparatus comprising:
character modification attribute information storage means for storing information of settings of a character modification attribute of each character of the input character string;
modification process-starting means for generating an instruction signal to start a modification process for modifying the information of the settings;
information modification means responsive to the instruction signal generated by the modification process-starting means, for modifying the information of the settings of the character modification attribute stored in the character modification attribute information storage means by using menu screens containing, as menu options, information of all possible settings concerning the character information attribute;
a plurality of indicators corresponding respectively to a plurality of settings of the character modification attribute; and
lighting means for lighting, when the information of the settings stored in the character modification information storage means includes information of settings corresponding to any of the plurality of settings, lighting corresponding ones of the plurality of indicators.
Preferably, the printing medium includes a transfer medium, and the printing of the at least one line of the input character string on the printing medium includes transfer printing of the at least one line of the input character string on the transfer medium.